She Will Be Loved
by Miss Nostalgia
Summary: He was always there for her, but she never acknowledged his presence. Cedric/Hermione
1. Please Stop It

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Maroon 5's 'She Will Be Loved'.

Author's note: I know I still have an unfinished Dramione story, but don't worry, I'll try to finish it this month. This one, I'll try to update regularly since it's kind of a songfic.

* * *

"Stop it Hermione!" He shouted. But it seemed his voice didn't reach her ears

"I SAID STOP IT!"

Tears flowed from her swollen eyes. Was it her fault that she was a bookworm? That she was a know-it-all? That she was in love with Harry Potter? Thin white scars surrounded her wrists, and it was the symbol of her anger, insecurities, and sadness.

"Is it worth it?" He asked her. Her look remained passive.

He kicked the chair beside him. "Just stop it! That's not going to change anything!"

He was begging now while she was turning into a raging monster. She cut her wrist with the blade uncontrollably. He couldn't stop her, as she put a charm over herself to prevent anyone from coming near her. She did this because she knew he would intervene.

He fell on his knees and started crying. "Please, stop it. I beg you. Stop hurting yourself."

Still, she remained still on the floor, cutting her other wrist now. Was there a reason for her to stop? She never wanted to be a bookworm, or a know-it-all. It was her own parents that wanted her to become smart and intelligent, until being number one and the best became some sort of an addiction. For this, dormmates would backbite her, tell to each other how boring and ugly she was (save for Ginny who was close to her), and how much being a know-it-all was a turn off for boys. She tried hard not to show her angry feelings towards the girls who gossiped about her. She tried to remain calm and collected despite the outrageous gossips. She would always run to Harry Potter, one of her best friends, whenever she was on the verge of tears. He would always understand her, and he was becoming some sort of morphine to her. He was the pain reliever, but he got tired of all her complaints and crying, although he never told or showed her this. He was aware that she liked him too.

Cedric Diggory tried every spell he could think of to break the barrier between them, when at last he did.

When the charm disappeared, he rushed to her and grabbed the knife away from her. He pulled her close to him and hugged her. That's when she started crying.

It broke his heart to hear her cry. They had no right to insult her, nor had her parents have any right to force her to be someone she didn't want to be.

She buried her head in his chest, enjoying the scent of his perfume as she wetted his robes with her tears.

She mumbled something unclear and he just shushed her, saying that the best thing to do right now was just cry and let it all out.

Hermione Granger. A name so sacred to his ears. Harry potter didn't deserve her love, nor the girls at the Gryffindor common room deserved her friendship.

"Ssh… Stop crying now," he told her, for the fear that charms might not be enough to hide her swollen eyes, "they don't deserve your tears Hermione. Nor do they deserve the blood you shed." He told her.

He bit his lip, unsure if he would say this. "He doesn't deserve your love." He choked out, wishing she wouldn't hear it.

Then, she pulled away from her. She looked straight into his eyes, her eyes flaring with anger.

"What right do you have to say that?" She angrily asked him.

He looked down. Actually, he had every right to say that to her. He didn't want her to be blind. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"Answer me!" She shouted at him.

He bowed down his head and punched the wall on his side. His knuckles bled after the contact. But, did she go to him and look at what he had done? No.

He had always been there to help her, but her heart and mind belonged to someone else.

* * *

What do you think? Review please.


	2. I Shouldn't Have Let Go

_Author's note: I'll be making a reference to the movie 'Twilight' in a scene below. This chapter will be about a flashback so it's kind of boring, but please read through anyway._

* * *

He thought that it was normal for any teenager at fifteen years old to do such things. He did it once too when he was her age, but stopped when he found himself becoming dependent on it.

He wanted Hermione to stop cutting herself while he was still at Hogwarts. She was in her fifth year, and he was in his last. He couldn't even bear the thought of what she could possibly do when he's not in school anymore. He had to be with her at all times, but it was like she never acknowledged his presence. Not that she needed him anyway.

No one would have ever thought about Cedric Diggory and Hermione Granger being close friends since she was stuck close to her two best friends. Ever since the day she helped Cedric, he felt the need to be there for her too, and help her with whatever problems she might face. Now that he knew her better, he realized that death was not so far if she's alone. Even if she won't die physically, she'll die emotionally, and he didn't want that.

He remembered about the time when he visited the Grangers, the summer before her fifth year and his seventh year. It took a lot of courage to actually go there, since they had only gotten close for an amount of five months. You can hardly call that 'close'.

~.~.~.~.~

He wasn't accustomed to muggle transportation, so he had to polyjuice his way to Harry and pretend as another female Gryffindor just to ask about it and gave a reason that he really idolized Hermione and wanted to know her more. Harry, being as innocent as he can be, told him all about muggle transportation, and alas, he got the information he needed.

The train trip lasted for three hours, and he spent another hour to Hermione's house. When he got there, the polyjuice was still on (he used something that could last for over 24 hours), and he was thankful because he knew that if he was himself, no doubt Mr. Granger wouldn't even let him in, let alone keep him overnight.

As he got inside, Hermione raised an eyebrow. She clearly didn't know who it was, but she made no attempt in showing it to her parents. She just smiled at him and talked to him like they really knew each other. Upon reaching her room, it was then that Cedric revealed to Hermione that it was him. She gaped at what he said and punched him playfully for it.

Cedric realized that he still had half an hour more to go before the potion wore off. He waited patiently for the last half hour.

When they grew tired of talking and chatting, Cedric slowly turned back into himself. Hermione blushed at the site of him and at the thought that they were alone in her room together. She told him that she was already sleepy and faked a yawn. Just as she was about to turn away from him and hide her reddening cheeks, Cedric grabbed her arm gently from behind and kissed her on the lips.

Cedric knew that he shouldn't be taking advantage of a fourteen year old girl, but, his feelings were just too hard to fight.

Hermione found herself on her back and him on top of her. His kisses were gentle and sweet. He found her lips addicting because it tasted like strawberries. She must have eaten strawberry sweets again, he thought.

He continued to plant soft, sweet kisses on her virgin lips. He snapped back to reality when he remembered that he was in her house, in her very room. Her mom might suddenly barge in and find the two of them in a very peculiar situation. He whispered to himself 'stop it' and pulled away from her. Even Hermione was confused at why he suddenly kissed her.

He apologized to her, saying that it was just a spur of the moment thing and that it shouldn't have happened. Hermione understood this, since she herself got carried away too. They agreed to not talk about it and just think that it never happened.

~.~.~.~.~

Now that he thought of it, he realized that he already had her that time, and it was his biggest mistake that he let her go.

He was always with her, every hour of the day.

Now that he thought about it, he wanted more, but he just couldn't have her.

_

* * *

_

Author's second note: Remember that I'll be updating this one regularly, so where are your reviews? :P It makes my day you know. I know this one is short, but don't worry, I'm almost done with the next chapter.


	3. It's Me Who Needs You

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or 'She Will Be Loved'_

* * *

It was a hot and humid day. The girls lifted their sleeves up to their elbows, except for one particular Gryffindor, and Cedric Diggory knew well why she didn't. She was sitting under a tree's shade by the lake, watching the other girls as they giggled and talked to each other. Ginny Weasley got detention for blowing up a cauldron during Snape's class, so she was pretty much alone now. Cedric wanted to go sit next to her, but after what happened at the astronomy tower, he didn't know if he could talk to her.

He mustered his courage and stood up and walked towards her.

She was reading a book when he sat himself next to her. She remained unfazed with his presence.

"You can't ignore me forever you know." He said to her, as he got a book from his bag, one that Hermione gave to him on his seventeenth birthday two months ago.

She still wasn't talking after a few minutes. _I take it Plan A doesn't work_, he thought to himself. He grew tired of always waiting for her. Maybe it was his turn now.

"I don't exactly hate him. I'm quite grateful to him actually. Not to mention he saved my arse during the last tournament." He told her.

She still didn't budge, and he couldn't wait anymore. He slapped the book off her hands and grabbed her wrists. Some students saw this and started whispering to each other, when he glared at them and they immediately cleared off. He noticed that she winced at his strong and tight grip, he gentled down, and kissed her fingers.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, but can't you see that what you're doing to yourself is hurting me more?" He told her in his softest voice. Tears welled up in his eyes.

She fought the urge to cry. "Why do you care?" She asked him. "Why do you care so much for me when I don't even care about you at all?" She told him, her voice raising.

It was like a bullet that hit him straight in the chest to hear those words from her. He thought that he was already prepared to hear the words of rejection from her, but he was wrong. He unbuttoned her sleeve, revealing the thin white scars on her right arm and wrist.

"You're asking why?" He told her.

He kissed the thin white scars, and moved his lips next to her ear.

"It's because I want you to feel loved."

Even with these words, he knew that it wouldn't change anything. He knew that it wouldn't change her feelings towards him. He knew that it wasn't enough. She bit her lip unconsciously, something he knew she would do whenever she's uncertain. She sniffed and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "You don't have to."

He put a finger to her lips, wishing she would already understand. "But I want to."

"You can't make me happy."

"I'll try."

"Why do you have to be so nice?"

"Because I don't want you to suffer and be eaten by your anger and frustrations."

That hit the right spot, and there wasn't any good in denying it.

Hermione's hand swung across his face and hit his cheek.

"I don't need your help… I don't need you…" She helplessly said.

He knew that she just couldn't accept the fact that someone actually cared for her. That someone wanted to love her. Even though her words were like the cruciatus curse, he still stayed strong. Not only for himself, but for her as well.

He pulled her to him and enveloped her to a large hug. He didn't care what others might think about them. All that mattered now was the two of them, and how he could fix her.

"I don't care if you don't need me, because it's me who needs you."

_

* * *

_

a/n: chapter four on the way!


	4. Desperate

Author's note: So, let's just think that it was Cedric who won the Triwizard Tournament back in Hermione's fourth year.

* * *

It was an honor, a privilege to be needed by someone. But it is selfishness when you don't appreciate it. Hermione thought of herself more evil than the Dark Lord himself. Why couldn't she bring herself to appreciate his kindness, his love for her? Not that she knew if it was just friendly love, or maybe even more than that.

Her eyes were always cold towards everyone, except for her two best friends. To Cedric, she was no different. Even though they had been friends for over a year and a half, she changed for the worst when fifth year rolled by. She became more and more dependent on mutilating her arms and wrists, with the belief that it was the only way she would feel real and alive. She didn't want Ron too see the scars, or Harry, although the two boys became suspicious at her always wearing long-sleeved clothing even if it wasn't even cold at all.

But the question was, did Ron, or even Harry, notice how much in pain she was? Did they ever notice how dead she looked? That was because they saw right through her, except for one person, the most unlikely person. That person was Cedric Diggory.

Yet the biggest question was why he said he needed her. She didn't understand. For the first time, Hermione Granger didn't understand something, yet she didn't want to ask why.

"Three months from now, you're going to graduate. I'm sure you won't need me by that time anymore." She said coldly, but Cedric got used to that coldness already.

She walked away, leaving him emotionally bruised and hurt. He sometimes wondered how he could bear to be hurt like that.

The simple deed she made back during the Triwizard Tournament was big for him. His father expected many things from him, one of that was becoming the champion for the Triwizard Tournament. It was because of her that he won. But that wasn't the only reason why Hermione Granger was so precious to him. Because you see, she was the only one to see the real him, to understand his feelings too. But she herself was a hypocrite, turning into what he was in the past. This was why he couldn't leave her. He wanted to save her just as she saved him in the past.

_I love you, Hermione Granger. If only I could tell you that._

He didn't want to risk losing their friendship, losing what they have. And he already knew that she couldn't, and maybe wouldn't reciprocate his love.

Maybe it was time to ask Potter for help.

---

He was desperate to make her stop, desperate to make her happy. Maybe it would be like the ones in cheesy romantic novels. Maybe it would work.

He stormed his way into the Gryffindor common room when he didn't see him during practice. When he finally found him chatting with his friends, he grabbed him by arm and dragged him outside.

"Harry, I have a favor to ask." He said hurriedly, as if he was losing valuable time.

Harry gave him a confused look. "Sure Ced, what is it?"

There were no hesitations in his mind. Maybe he would hex him if he wouldn't agree.

"Date Hermione. Make her happy."

Harry's jaw almost dropped. "What?"

"You heard what I said."

Harry avoided his eyes. "But I don't even like her as more than a friend."

He was really desperate now. He would do anything just to make her happy, make her stop hurting herself, because she was dying by the minute.

"Please," he said as he got on his knees, "I would do anything to make her happy, but it's you who can. Only you." He begged him.

Harry gulped nervously. "I'm sorry Ced. I can't just date my best friend because you want me to. I don't want to hurt her."

Cedric was on the verge of tears. He never thought of that before. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for dragging you out here and beg something like this to you like an idiot. Just forget that this ever happened."

With that, he walked away, leaving the boy behind confused and worried.

How could he ever make her happy?

_Could_ he even make her?

* * *

a/n: thanks for the reviews! :)


	5. Willing To Let You Go Now

"How dare you?" She said heavily. Her hands balled into fists.

She slapped him.

She pushed him.

She punched his chest.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out, although he knew she wouldn't just accept that simple two word apology.

She fell on her knees and started crying. "You have no right, no right at all to do that!"

He frowned. His knees suddenly felt wobbly. Shouldn't she feel the least, grateful? That he had gone that far just for her? At Hogwarts, he was far more popular than Harry Potter, even though he was no boy-who-lived, but he sure was a champion in every sport and academic aspect.

She shook her head and let out a sigh.

"From now on," she started, Cedric looked at her now, his gentle and understanding eyes meeting her raging ones, "I don't know anyone by the name of Cedric Diggory."

With that, she left.

He kicked everything that was within his reach and shouted. For the first time, he felt so weak; too weak to even stand up.

---

They avoided each other. She avoided the library, because she knew he would be there, waiting for her. Whenever they would passed by each other, she never gave him a second look, but she did notice one thing, and those were his sad eyes.

She was somehow moved by the fact that after all what she said to him, he still wanted to be friends, and she was somehow grateful for what he did for her too. But to ask Harry Potter to date his best friend just to make her happy was something that tore her pride apart. Maybe one of these days, she'll be able to talk to him, because she never planned on not talking to him forever anyway. She just needed some time along – away from him.

---

"Did you see Cedric?" Hermione asked a Hupplepuff who she met on her way to the library. She was now prepared to face him and forgive him for what he did two weeks earlier.

The Hupplepuff student only gave her an apologetic look, which made her confused of course. "Yes. He's been looking like shit lately." He said, which made Hermione a bit offended by the foul language. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that word. It's just that… we're sad and very worried to see him so… I don't know what the appropriate word should be used, but, let's say, weak." He continued.

Hermione felt guilty, and somehow, a feeling that something bad was going to happen. "I see…" she didn't plan on asking why, since she herself knew she was the cause of his misery, "do you know where I can find him?" she asked her fellow student. "Um, sure, but I have to bring you there. He doesn't want anyone but a Hupplepuff student to talk to him, but since you two are close anyway, I'm sure he would talk with you."

"Okay." Was all she could say. She felt so selfish.

Even though Hermione didn't ask why he said Cedric looked weak, the Hupplepuff student who accompanied her to the place where Cedric liked to spend some time alone with himself offered in telling so. She tried to fight back the tears that were building up on her eyes.

After a brisk five minute walk, the pair arrived. In front of them was a hut closely similar to that of Hagrid's, except that it was fairly clean and well-maintained.

"Wait here." He said.

He knocked on the door and said his name aloud. After a while, the door opened.

Hermione was shocked to see his face.

He looked so pale. He looked like he had cried for hours. Cedric was surprised at the visitor next to his housemate.

The Hupplepuff student, whom she now knew as Gregory Mills, stood to her side and whispered to her ear. "I told you he looked like- " "I know… You don't have to say that word." Hermione hissed.

"Leave." Cedric said weakly.

"Cedric, I-" Hermione tried saying.

"LEAVE!" he now shouted. Gregory Mills silently exited, not wanting to know why Cedric Diggory was shouting at Hermione Granger.

"I-I'm sorry." She said.

He shook his head and tried to close the door, but Hermione ran immediately and stopped him from doing so.

"I said some things I shouldn't have," she breathed out, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for being selfish." She said.

He tried hard not to cry again. He was crying because of her the past few days. His selfish side came, and he thought, how many girls would want to be in Hermione Granger's shoes and be cried about? How many girls would want to be with him all the time besides being one of the golden trio?

Then suddenly, she threw herself on him and hugged him hard, almost choking him. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Cedric." She cried. Then he realized, he didn't really have the heart to stay mad at her forever. He should have given her some space, but he only wanted to make sure she was far from danger, far from death.

He hugged her back, happy that he was able to smell her scent closely again. Her bushy hair. The softness of her body that he had his arms wrapped around. Hermione then spun around to face him, kind and gentle eyes meeting his dull ones. Then, something caught her attention.

She gasped at the sight of deep cuts on his wrists and arms.

"Oh Cedric… What have I done?"

He rolled down his sleeves, but he wasn't ashamed of the wounds.

"Please… Please don't be someone like me… Oh God." She cried in his chest.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione felt him inhale some air. Then,

"I love you."

Finally, he's got it out.

Hermione froze.

"What?"

He frowned, making himself ready for rejection, because he knew it would be her only answer.

"I said I love you… From the very first time I kissed you."

_No, this shouldn't be_, she thought to herself.

"But I- " She tried to say, but was silenced by his finger pressed to her lips.

"I know. Please don't say it. It'll hurt more coming from you. It'll hurt a hundred times more than it did in my dreams."

Silence followed after that, and Hermione broke it this time.

"I'm sorry." She apologized for what must have been the twentieth time that afternoon.

His voice was gentle, though the hurt was clear in it. She couldn't understand how he could be so nice, so understanding, so patient and loving. People like him are rare in the world, be it in the magical or the muggle world.

Cedric broke away from her and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips on hers. It lasted for merely half a second. What surprised him was that she didn't break it off.

"I'm willing to let you go, even if it means tearing my heart into pieces. Even if it's killing me inside."

She would give the whole world to him if she could, as a sign of gratitude towards everything he had done for her. But for the first time, Hermione Granger wasn't able to give back what he had for her.


End file.
